english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonny Strait
Sonny Strait (born June 28, 1965 in Kaufman, Texas, USA) is an American comic book artist and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Krillin in Dragon Ball, Maes Hughes in Fullmetal Alchemist, Ragnarok in Soul Eater and Usopp in One Piece. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Male Student A (ep23), Rod (ep20), Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Owl (Announced) *All Out!! (2017) - Haijima (ep12; Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Quekku Gini *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Juli *Casshern Sins (2010) - Bolt (ep7), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Koji Matsuoka *Chaos;Child (2017) - Takashina (ep1; Announced) *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Keiichi Miki (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Gotoku Sakurakoji *D.Gray-man (2009-2017) - Skin Boric, Richard (ep29) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Nelson *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Krillin (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Krillin (ep1) *Drifters (2016) - Tamon Yamaguchi (Announced) *ēlDLIVE (2017) - Melies (Announced) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Michello, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Maes Hughes *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Miyuki (ep4), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Rupert de Giret (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Issei's Father *High School DxD: New (2014) - Issei's Father *I'm Gonna Be An Angel! (2001-2004) - Kai, Masaru, Mikael, Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Marquis (ep8) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Arsene Lupin III *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Kaguzuchi *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Chief Omna (Announced) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Present Mic (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Mayor *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Usopp *Orange (2016) - Naho's Father (ep1; Announced) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Misuzu Sonoda, Additional Voices *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn (2016) - Buer (Announced) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Prison School (2015) - Andre/'Reiji Ando' (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Takahashi (ep6), Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Barossa, Male Dog, Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Titus *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Maple Arisugawa (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Maple Arisugawa (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Vestian (ep6) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Lawrence (ep11) *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Senichi Sasaki (ep1) *The Future Diary (2013) - Detective Sakuragi (ep17), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Older Bin (ep11) *Toriko (2013) - Smith (ep37), Additional Voices *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Taro Tanaka (Announced) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Mayor (ep11), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Maes Hughes 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Allen Schezar, Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Counselor *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Usopp, Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Usopp *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Usopp 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Juli (ep2) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Maes Hughes (ep4) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Howard, Additional Voices *Koro Teacher Quest! (2017) - Koro Sensei (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *'Splosion Man (2009) - Splosion Man *Battleborn (2016) - Benedict *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Loader 1340, Medicine Engineer, Psycho, Rocko *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Dr. Winklemeyer *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Bardock, Krillin *Halo Wars (2009) - Grunt Squad Unit *Ms. Splosion Man (2011) - Splosion Man *Smite (2015) - Dreadbeard Poseidon *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Soldiers 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Bandages, General Blue *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - General Blue, Piano *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Bardock, Krillin, Sales Robot *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Bardock, Krillin, Shop Clerk Robot *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Bardock, Giru, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Bardock, General Blue, Giru, Great Ape Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Giru, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Krillin *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Maes Hughes *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Usopp *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Krillin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (113) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (103) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2017. Category:American Voice Actors